Preternatural
by Froggie Hime
Summary: Kagome moved to America after the jewel shards were completed and lived in Ohio. When she turned 20. Apparently one day Kagome felt an evil aura and decided to investigate and so happen to run into Dean and Sam, and helped out by purifying Mary to hell.
1. Asylum Pt1

**Preternatural**

3/4/09

I don't own Supernatural//Inuyasha.

~*~*~

A black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up in front of a gas station. Three people came out, the first one was a male the age of 26 is known to use crude humor and make sexual innuendos. His named Dean Winchester. The Second one is a taller male the age of 22, known for being a goody two shoes and having demon blood/ abilities, his named Sam Winchester, and lastly was a female age 23, known for her Spirituals/Purification powers, her named Kagome Higurashi. They all walked up to the gas station and went in.

They met 2 months ago when Dean and Sam went to Toledo, Ohio, to investigate the mysterious death of a man who lost his eyes. They learn that Bloody Mary is haunting the town through a mirror on which a murder victim (named Mary) attempted to write the name of her killer.

Kagome moved to American after the jewel shards were completed and lived in Ohio when she turned 20. Apparently one day Kagome felt an evil aura and decided to investigate and so happen to run into Dean and Sam, and helped out by purifying Mary to hell. Kagome has been traveling with them ever since.

Kagome got a case of beer and a case of soda, while Sam got some food and snacks, and Dean was…looking through porno magazines. Kagome noticed this and smiled at him.

"You know…you're a disgusting pig!" Kagome said to him. Dean put on an innocence face.

"What? I have no idea what are talking about?" Dean said as he picked up two more magazines and walked over to the cash register and bought them. Kagome just shook her head in disappointment.

After 10 minutes they were back in the car. It was dark some they went to the nearest motel.

Dean was sitting down in a chair looking though his father journal while Kagome sat across from him. Sam was sitting down on the bed talking his cell phone about the whereabouts' of his father. Sam hung up the phone and sighed.

"Klab hasn't head from him." Dean asked Dean.

"Nope, neither has Jefferson and Pastor Jim." Sam answered. "What about the journal, anything there?" Dean shook his head no.

"No not the last time I checked." Dean said continuing looking through the journal. Sam and Dean started argue. Dean Cell phone ranged and got up looking for it and Kagome picked it up. It was a text message that read ' 42, -89' Kagome gave Dean his cell.

"I don't believe it." Dean said shocked. Both Kagome and Sam said what.

"It's a coordinate."

"You think its dad?" Sam said. Dean was on the computer.

"Well he has given us coordinates before."

"The man could barely work a toaster!" Sam exclaimed, Kagome gotten up.

"Look if this is your father then it's good news ok Sam." Kagome said.

"Good to know someone's on my side." Dean said. Sam gave them an irritated look.

"Ok so suppose this is Dad, where do the coordinates lead to?" Sam demanded.

Dean was typing the coordinates on the computer. And after a few moments he finally found direction for the coordinates.

"Well Rockfield, Illinois…come here. Take a lot at this guy's." Dean turns the computer towards them as they walk closer.

"A man named 'Walter, Kelly', he comes home, shoots his wife, and then shoots his brains out." Dean said. "But earlier that night Walter and his partner went to a place called Roosevelt, Asylum."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok and so what does that have to do with this Walter Kelly person?" Kagome asked as Dean took looked through.

"It's the same mark my dad but in here, let see…ok seven deaths down at Roosevelt, Asylum. I think this is where he wants us to go."

"Come let's go then." Kagome said.

A few hours later they arrived at a bar called 'Root'. Dean walked into the bar four minutes later Sam and Kagome came in, they started to play pool.

Dean walked up to an African-American who happened to be Walter's partner. And asked him about the death of Walter and told him that he was an interviewer.

Kagome then walks up to them and look at Dean angrily.

" Leave him alone!" Kagome said to Dean. Dean looked at her cocky.

"Oh Hey….what are you going to do?" Dean asked as Sam step up into front of Kagome and grabbed Dean pushing or like shoving away from the officer and Kagome.

"He's an officer some him a little respect." Sam yelled. They had a stare down and Dean left.

"You didn't have to do that." Walter's partner said. Sam looked at him.

"Of course I did the guy a real jerk." Walter partner laughed.

"Let me buy you a beer." Sam asked for too drinks. Kagome went back to the table and started to play pool.

"Thanks."

~*~*~

Sam and Kagome come out the bar back doors. They walked toward Dean.

"You shoved me pretty hard back in there buddy boy." Dean said.

"Well it's an method called Acting. Anyway…" Sam started talking about Walter and how he was a good cop and was a head of he's classes.

"Well did he say anything about the Asylum." Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"A whole lot." Kagome opened the car door and got in.

~*~*~

Sam and Dean climb up a gate and jumped down. Kagome was sitting in the driver's seat pouting.

"How come I'm waiting in the car again." Kagome asked.

"Well to watch guard of course." Dean said as Sam and he walked in to the Asylum.

They looked around inside the building main entrance hall.

"So this is they chased the kids." Dean said. Sam looked over toward the south wing.

"Yup into the south wing." Sam said pointing to it. Dean walked up to it.

"South wing huh? Well wait a minute." Dean looked through the journal.

"It's says that three kids went in and only one came out alive." Dean kept on reading.

"One of the kids went nuts and tried to light up the place." Dean said.

"So it seems that the South wing is the heart." Sam said. He looked down to see chains.

"Looks like the South wing was always chained."

"Yup to keep people out…or something in." Dean said. They both looked at the door as Sam opened it and looked at each other pre-paring to go in.

~*~*~

A/N: Ok tell me want you guys think by reviewing and I think this might be the first Supernatural and Inuyasha crossover!

Shinna ~


	2. Asylum Pt2

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I wont as for your forgiveness but do hope you do.

Here's chapter two.

**Preternatural**

12/31/09

I don't own Supernatural//Inuyasha.

~*~*~

Water dripped down the dark gray stones inside the hall of the South wing. There was uncomfortable silence as Dean and Sam walked down the hall. It was a mess. Papers all over the floors, chairs in the middle of the hallway.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joe." Dean stated. Sam glared at Dean's jest. "Dude enough!" Dean smirked to himself chuckling a bit.

"No I'm serious you gotta be careful alright. Ghost are attract to that whole ESP thing you got going on." Sam quickly interjected, " I told you it's not ESP…I just have strange vibes sometimes-weird dreams."

"Yeah whatever. Don't ask don't tell." Dean replied looking down at the ghost meter. Sam sighed as he also looked at the meter. "Is that thing picking up anything?"

"Nope, well it sometimes doesn't even know when someone's home."

"Spirit's can't appear sometimes during the day."

"Yup that's when all the freaks come out at night. Tell me Sam who do you think is the hottest physic, Trisha, Ashley, or you? " Sam smiled at bit as and lightly hit his back and Dean laughed they walked farther down Southwest wing.

As they walked deeper down into a room, Dean gave a low whistle and tapped the meter to see if any reading came up. Dean looked around and noticed a electric chair.

"Man…electro shock. They did some pretty horrible things to these people. Just like my man Jack, coo coo nest." Dean smiled looking back at Sam who wasn't even paying him any attention. Dean smile faded before he asked Sam if the ghost were presaging people. Sam just said maybe.

"Dean when are we gonna talk about why dad's not hear?" Sam questioned. Dean let a big 'oh' "How about never." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious here." Then Sam and Dean got into a small episode about their father. Dean picked up and shoved an old rusted plate that read 'CHIEF OF STAFF- SANFORD ELLIOTT MD.'

~*~*~

Sam was seat in a chair looking through an magazine when a man who looked around in his late 40's or early 50's walked out of his office calling Sam's last name. He looked up from the magazine and to the man know as James Elliott. Sam got up and walked into his office closing the door behind him.

Looking around the room he spotted a picture if James.

"Dr. Elliott, Elliott… Wasn't there a Dr. Sanford Elliott?" Sam said, James turned around and nodded his head yes.

"He was my father.…"

~*~*~

Kagome waited outside for Sam to come out, after a few minutes he finally came. She huff and watched him walked towards her. "What took you so freaking long?" Sam just shudder. "You know talking about the hospital and stuff." Kagome gave him an 'oh really' look. As they walked towards Dean's car.

In the car Sam told him what James told him. Kagome looked horrified at what Sam told them.

"So some of the body's are still inside of the Asylum?" Dean nodded in response. Great that meant they had to look for god know where's the body's were hidden. This was turning out to be a real pain. Kagome groaned and looked up to see Sam staring at her.

"What?" Sam shook his head and turn around looking out the window. Kagome look at him weirdly. She wondered what that was all about.

They had waited for it to get dark before going back to the Asylum to night. While they were there they ran into a teenager named Kat hiding behind a old bed. Kagome grabbed her hand and asked her what was she doing there. There was no doubt they girl was terrified. Kat told her that her boyfriend took her there because he thought it would be fun to see some ghost.

Sam was about to take her to leave but Kat refused saying she wasn't going to leave with her boyfriend. Dean sighed out of frustration.

"Alright I guess will have to split up then. Kagome you go with Sam, Kat your with me." Dean said then they walked in different directions.

Sam stared calling out for Kat's boyfriend name, Kagome walked ahead of him walking down into a room. "Sam!" Kagome yelled out for him. He quickly rushed inside the room she was in to see a guy on the ground. Kagome quickly shook him.

The boy jerked up and looked at her, "It's ok. I'm here to help." Kagome said trying to a sure him that she meant no harm.

"We met up with your girlfriend, don't worry she's safe. She's been looking for you." Sam had asked him what happened and he said that he say a ghost and she kissed him and tried to tell him something but he ran.

"Come on let's go find Dean."

~*~*~

"AHHH HELP ME!"

Dean picked up a bar he found on the floor trying to open a door were screams were coming from. Sam and the other ran up to Dean.

"A ghost pull Kat in there." Dean said still trying to open the door. Sam place his hands on the door and yelled, telling her to stay clam and just face the ghost. After a few minutes it was quiet and the door opened.

"137, it told me 137." Kat said both the Winchester brother's turn to each other and said room number.

"Ok Sam you get them out of here and I'll take a look at room 137." Kagome grabbed Dean's arm. "I'm going with you." Dean nodded.

~*~*~

Sam, Kat and Gavin made it to a door but it wouldn't open. "It looks like there something else in here that want us to stay." At that moment Sam's cell phone rang he answered it. It was Kagome telling him to come down to the basement.

"Do any of you know who to use a shot gun?" Kat shook her head, Sam quickly handed her the gun. "Alright I'll be right back Kagome needs me in the basement." They nodded and Sam went down to the basement.

Sam walked slowly down the hall of the basement, trying to open doors. He turned to his right and opened one and went inside. It was the boiler room. Sam stopped looking as a figure walked pat behind a white sheet. Stepping towards the sheet he quickly pulled it but nothing was there. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Sam turn round and….

~*~*~

Kat and Gavin waited for either one of them to return. "Gavin." He speed walked to her and said yeah. "If we get out of here a life…were so breaking up." The sound of footsteps drove near them a shadow around the corner could be seen. Kat stood up and point the gun over towards the corner. Dean had walked out to see Kat with a gun pointed towards him. He quickly pulled back before she shot.

"What the hell wrong with yo-"

"Wait where's Sam?" Kagome asked, Gavin and Kat looked at her funny.

"You called him on his cell and told him to meet you guys down in the basement."

"No I didn't." Dean had a worry expression on his face. "The basement huh?"

A few minutes later Dean and Kagome was down in the basement calling for Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled having his gun ready just in case. Sam appeared in front of him.

"Holy-why the hell didn't you answer me?" Dean questioned him, he had them calling his name for nothing. Sam had him worried for a moment there.

"I couldn't find anything." Sam simply said. "Well we found out that there's a hidden room down here were Dr. Elliott perform experiments on patients on anger and rage." Kagome walk over to a door and opened it, Dean and Sam followed her.

"See I told you I'd didn't find anything." Sam repeated, Dean told him to be quiet. He suddenly bent down and waved his hand by the wall that had a small crack in it.

"Dean." Sam suddenly said. He gazed up to see Sam pointing a gun at him. Dean slowly got up.

"Sammy but the gun." Dean said as Kagome inched towards Sam. Sam looked at her with a warning glare. "Is that an order?"

"No it's more of a friendly request." Sam held the gun out towards Dean and smirked.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of taking your orders."

"So I truth finally comes out."

"For once in your life shut up Dean."

"Oh please Sammy what are you going to do shoot me? That gun is load with salt rocks."

"Sam jus-" Kagome began but was cut off by Sam shooting Dean.

"Yeah but It'll hurt like hell." Kagome ran over to Dean trying to get him up. "Sam you need to clam down." Sam just looked at her and knocked her in the head with the gun. "Stay out of this Kagome." Dean coughed still trying to get up from the impact of the salt rocks.

"You want to kill me Sammy go ahead." Dean said pulling out a sliver pistol and giving it to him. "Three bullets are inside, if you want to kill your brother, your own brother pull the trigger." Dean taunted him. "DO IT!" Sam pulled the trigger but nothing didn't happen.

He'd pulled it two more times but nothing happened, Sam looked at Dean as she punched him square in the face. "You really didn't I was going to give you a load pistol did you?" Dean stood and hit Sam again before he fell to the ground. Dean packed his back and told him sorry before checking up on Kagome.

"Hey you ok?"

"Besides the blood dripping down by face and the massive headache? I'm fine." Kagome said rubbing her head. Man did he really have to hit her that hard?

"Alright watch Sammy for me." Dean screeched around for Dr. Elliott's body before stopping to a small cabinet that had a little bit of hair sticking out. Nearing down he opened it to see a dead body that was rotted. "Jesus Christ." He said because of the smell it was giving off. Moving fast he dug in his bag for salt and gasoline. The ghost of Dr. Elliott slammed Dean to the ground and grabbed his face. "Just relax I'm going to help you." Was all he said as Dean struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Relax this!" Kagome came from behind Dr. Elliott hitting him with a crowbar and grabbing's Dean lighter setting his remains of fire.

~*~*~

Dean, Sam, Kagome, and the two teenagers were standing outside of the Asylum. It was morning time. Kat and Gavin said their fell wells before leaving.

"Thanks for saving the day Kagome." Dean joked putting his gun in the trunk. She smiled, "Well I always do can't let you two idiots mess it." They all laughed and Sam looked at them. "Hey I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean all the stuff back inside there. And Kagome sorry about knocking you in the head like that, I couldn't control myself.

"Just don't ever do it again or your find yourself unable to bear kids."

After they packed up and left the group head back to their hotel. As soon as they got back they fell asleep. Three hours later Dean cell phone started to ringing. Sam stirred in his sleep.

"Dean….Dean." Sam rubbed his eyes and answered the phone, next few moments Sam eyes widened and said the one word he very least expected.

"Dad?"


End file.
